parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena (PlayStation 2/Nintendo Gamecube/PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style) Intro
Here is an intro to Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Tily - Rosie the Lavender Pink Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey the Foolish Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) *Zombie Chickens - Bulgy the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Razorwife - Daisy the Diesel Railcar Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Henchman 800 - Scar (from The Lion King) *Henchman 1000 - Brom Bones (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Evil Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Evil Globox - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) *Globette - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Globs - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *and more Transcript *(Julian Bernardino Presents. Scar tumbles down the slope. Thomas Arena is shown. Percy, with his happy face, steams along. Thomas, with his astounded face, and Dr. Robotnik exercise. Brom Bones dances. The Run sign is seen. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand race Scar. Brom goes in pursuit, and climbs up, but falls over. As Thomas, with his happy face, and Diesel, with his grimace face, race with Percy, with his eager face, following, Percy, with his surprised face, crashes. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, and Scar race by jumping and flying. The fight scene is seen. Thomas, with his suprised face, and Diesel, with his astounded face, stop and shoot Scar, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdiannd, who are stunned. Percy, with his annoyed face, and Rosie shoot Diesel, who is stunned. Scar tries to shoot Thomas, who, with his sly face, dodges every shot, and with his astonished face, falls over. As Percy and Diesel race, Diesel, with his pompous grin face, goes to shoot Percy, but flees when the Run sign is seen. Rosie, Brom, and Diesel race, and as Thomas, with his depressed face, Percy, with his sad face, and Brom go through the mud, Rosie goes over them. Thomas, with his sly face, and Percy, with his happy face, and Brom shoot Rosie. Dr. Robotnik shoots targets of Percy, Diesel, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. The run sign is scene. Rosie, Thomas, with his annoyed face, and Dr. Robotnik surf until Dr. Robotnik hits the wall and causes the signs to mix up, only to surprise Brom, Thomas, with his surprised 3 face, Percy, with his heart broken face, and Rosie to look worried. BOOM! Thomas Arena is seen. Thomas, with his pleased face, Percy, with his jolly face, Rosie, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Diesel, with his surprised/innocent face, Brom, Dr. Robotnik, and Scar laugh with joy) Category:Julian Bernardino